Homecoming
by Roman1967
Summary: A short missing scene fic about Jonathan going to Metropolis to get Clark who is under the influence of Red Kryptonite.


"Clark, you're coming home with me. Now!"

"Will you do anything to save him?" The voice seemed to come from all around him. A deep voice with such resonance that Jonathan thought the caves would collapse in on him.

Jonathan squinted against the light, "Yes. Anything." Jonathan was actually surprised the Jor-El had agreed so quickly, when he had said that Clark wasn't ready for his destiny yet.

"I will give you the power to retrieve him. You will have his strength and his speed. Once Kal-El is free of the influence of the radioactive element, the power will be taken away. Because you are human, what I do to you will cause a great strain on your body. There could be physiological damage. You also may not survive any injuries sustained while retrieving Kal-El once the power is gone."

"I don't care. I want my son back."

"Nonetheless, Jonathan Kent, I will also instill into your body the power to heal. You will be able to use it but once before the power is no longer active, but it will completely heal you of any physical damage and any after-affects of the physiological changes you will go through. Once the speed and strength are gone from you, you must use this last power to heal yourself. The strain on your body will be too much and the loss of your life may cause Kal-El to rebel again. That is unacceptable to me."

"Fine. Is that it?"

"No. You must also agree to send Kal-El to me when the time is right."

"When will that be?" Jonathan liked this deal less and less every minute. But for his son…for Clark, he would do anything.

"You will know."

Jonathan did not want to turn his son over to Jor-El at any time, but he knew he needed the strength to get Clark back now. He would worry about later, later. "OK," he replied. "Let's do this."

A bright light engulfed Jonathan. Jonathan screamed.

Jonathan raced towards Metropolis, lost in thought. He had believed in corporal punishment. Sometimes a misbehaving child needs a good swat. He had never used it as a first resort, of course, but as a last. That was the problem in some families. Parents at the end of their rope would strike the children first instead of using firm but loving correction or "time-outs." But he had also believed in the proverb, "Spare the rod and spoil the child." Jonathan chuckled briefly. _Of course, by the time Clark was 6, I had to spare the rod to…spare the rod._ But Jonathan had rarely had to resort to that. Clark had always been a good boy. Knowing that he had disappointed his father was usually enough punishment for him.

Jonathan watched the scenery race by him. _So this is what it feels like. Clark must love this. It almost feels like I am flying. I wonder…_Jonathan thought about leaving the ground, and suddenly he was airborne. _Whoa! _He enjoyed the sensation briefly then went back to the ground. _No sense in having reports of a flannel-clad, flying mystery-man show up all over town. But it looks like Clark has something new to look forward to once he matures a little more. We might have to work on that fear of flying he has._

But now it had come to this. Jonathan was going to get Clark, and it wasn't likely that Clark was going to come willingly. So Jonathan was going to have to use physical force. He hated the idea. _You get physical with a bale of hay, not with your own son_, he protested to himself. Jonathan wondered if he would even be able to stop Clark. Clark had had a lot more experience with these kinds of powers. But Clark did not have experience in life. Jonathan had been in enough brawls in his life to know it wasn't always about strength, no matter how strong you were. All things being equal, he had won more fights with his head than with his fists.

Metropolis loomed ahead of him.

Jonathan had asked around all over town, but no one seemed to have heard of Clark. He knew he had to hurry after he saw the news report of police being unable to stop a bank robber. The story said that many shots were fired, but the perpetrator had just walked away.

_Obviously, _Jonathan thought, _Clark has hooked up with some unsavory elements in this town. He has no more sense of morals. _But Jonathan knew that the effects of the Red Kryptonite were cumulative. Clark would go from bad to worse in a very short time if he didn't do something.

Jonathan made his decision and raced to LuthorCorp. _Maybe Lionel has seen Clark. I won't be able to explain much, but asking him is worth a try._

As he reached the largest building in Metropolis, he saw a blur. Jonathan concentrated with his heightened senses and saw that it was Clark. He watched as Clark broke into LuthorCorp and followed just behind him until they reached Lionel's office.

"Clark."

"Go home Jonathan."

Jonathan found himself back against the wall, which was dented and cracked from the impact. He stepped forward and brushed himself off.

"Old man's been working out," Clark sneered.

_Well, this is it. _"Clark, you're coming home with me. Now!" Jonathan saw the sneer fade from Clark's face as he rushed his son.

**Three months later.**

Blood was everywhere. For some reason, Clark couldn't heal himself of the stabbing wound he had received from that Indian blade. Jonathan had watched people die before, and knew that Clark would be gone soon.

_Good thing I saved this up. Jor-El, _he thought to the sky, _sometimes things don't happen the way _you _have them planned._ With that, Jonathan laid his hands on his son and concentrated on healing.


End file.
